


Dear Ian Lightfoot

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Song Parody, Song: Dear Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A parody of the song "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton about Barley and baby Ian.
Kudos: 7





	Dear Ian Lightfoot

**Author's Note:**

> In this, I'll say Barley was six when Ian was born

Barley stood beside his brother's crib. He smiled, excited to be a big brother. He then started to sing.

Dear Ian Lightfoot what to say to you  
You have green eyes, You have our grandfather's name  
When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart  
I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life wasn't originally going to ve my style  
When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart  
And I thought I was so brave.

You'll come of age in a world without magic  
I'll make it reappear for you, I'll make it right for you  
I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday

Oh Ian, when you smile I am undone  
My brother  
Look at my brother  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There is so much more inside me now  
Oh, Ian, you outshine the mourning sun  
My brother  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so brave

Our father isn't around (our father isn't around)  
I swear that I'll be around for you  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you

You'll come of age in a world without magic  
I'll make it reappear for you, I'll make it right for you  
I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday


End file.
